percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Far, Far and Far away to the North
The Charmed Demigods : Mixed Heritages Chapter:16 Far, Far and Far away to the North Poppy Halliwell This was just way to much to handle. God related things are way too complicated, but on the other hand witch things aren't so easy either. First finding out there’s a whole other magical existence, that we’re part of it, and we have another cousin that shares our same problem. That's just weird, and way to overwhelming, are they Paul’s or Eve’s sibling, or even mine? There’s no one else besides our parents and there siblings, unless..there a distant cousin? But that still wouldn't make any sense with them being relevant to us. But what I also really wondered was what he meant by Dionysus having room and us needing to be trained. We were already trained. Though it was shocking to know I had a chance to see my mother. All I remembered was a terrible nightmare left of her. That was all. But also, how was I in anyway deadly? Compared to everyone in my family I was just the baby, I wasn't deadly or a rebel in anyway. That was more of Paul's or even Eve's style. I was more of a goody two shoes, a good girl who wasn’t likely to break rules. It was all to overwhelming, my mind had to many questions that needed answers. "Okay, Paul and I will go to the left; Poppy, Dennis, you two get the right, k?" we all nodded, and got in our positions, I looked at the sphinx they were part Egyptian.. if there were witches and Greeks...what about Egyptians, was there some sort of magic from them? what else was there, there were endless possibilities. I knew we’d find out someday, just not today. "Attack!" Paul screamed, and that was when they started to swarm us, Paul orbed anything in his reach in that ally and sent gusts of winds in there direction, making them hit the rough, dirty brick walls, while Eve used her enhanced intuition to know when they attacked, so she could block every move they‘d make. To me it was pretty scary actually. Dennis was using his Celestial Bronze and Plutonian Silver sword to stab them or make deep cuts into there sides. I, on the other hand, was using the weapon a bit uselessly, not knowing exactly how to fight in this situation. I had no experience with any sort of weapon like that. A dagger or a sword maybe, but not a spear. "Poppy, behind you!" Dennis yelled and before I could fully turn, a sphinx scratched down my shoulder and back, make a deep cut that hit my shoulder blade, I gasped at the sudden pain and before I realized exactly what was happening, I dropped my weapon and a ball of water shot from my hands hitting the sphinx attacking me, and I stood there in shock, the sphinx had started to burn and smoke. "What the..." I looked down at my hands in confusion, but then smiled a bit wickedly. Hidden abilities are always useful for a witch, rare, but extremely useful because it’s something that could help enhance our fighting skills and other abilities. I started to shoot at the sphinxes, the ones that got caught in my wildfire of water howled in pain and flew or ran away, others just moved out of the way and were fighting the other three. Then, instead of water, fire shot from my hands as I flicked my wrists. Instead of burning like the water did, the sphinxes seemed to forget what they were doing, they acted as if they were like kittens or puppies. It was weird. Though, something caught my eye. It was a sphinx smaller then the rest, it was hiding in the corner of the alley, eyes filled with fear and staring straight at me. I started to walk towards it, knowing the others were almost done with the rest of the sphinx's. I kneeled next to it, and it started to crawl back. “Poppy, what are you doing?” Dennis asked, I waved my hand at him to be quiet and I crawled for a bit. “Hey little guy.. you alright? I won’t hurt you.” I took out some peanut butter crackers from my bag and held out a cracker in my hand, “You hungry?” It sniffed my hand and I smiled, I put it down and it sniffed at it some more and then ate it. It looked at me with its wide eyes, it seemed to look as if it were begging for more, so I handed over a few more. “All the other sphinxes have seemed to left except yours Poptart” "Yeah..." the sphinx came forward a bit, still eyeing the food in my hand. "How bout we make a de since your sphinx family seems to have left you. Why don't you come with us? You'll get more peanut butter crackers." and that seemed to coax it out of it's hiding place. "So what are you going to call her?" Eve asked. I shrugged, hmm... "How about Andromeda?" "Sound good, now come on. Dennis and Paul just walked towards the air port, we need to catch up with them." I nodded and picked up Andromeda gingerly, the mist would make her seem like a cat, and I know it was a bit fast, but I couldn't just leave her here, she was lonely and..to be honest I was scared and lonely to. I wasn't actually alone, but it just felt like it. We started running after them. When we caught up to them at the ticket counter, apparently someone had already bought us tickets on a first class plane. As we boarded the plane, some people gave us weird looks. Probably because we were four kids who looked a bit raggedy getting onto such a beautiful plane. Once we were seated and had sent the flight attendants away, we started to talk. "Bet the gods got us this." I said, they nodded with me. "Yeah, seems so awesome." Dennis said. As we took off I looked out the window distantly, thinking of what would happen in Canada. What would they be like? Who exactly are they? Were they a distant cousin? My mind kept racing with questions. I stretched my shoulder and yelped. "Poppy, you alright? Want me to heal you?" Paul asked concerned. "Don't worry, I can help her," Dennis said as he sat next to me and took out something golden. Paul seemed a but stiffened at this, not liking this at all. ~~After the flight~~ After we got off, I shivered. "Really cold here." "Yeah Poppy, it's Canada." I rolled my eyes at Paul. "Let's get a cab guys," Eve said as she waved a taxi down. "Can you take us around until we tell you to?" The looked at her in confusion, and then Dennis started to speak in French. "What? You guys are looking at me as if I was an alien." "How do you know French," Paul said as we got into the cab. "I'm a child of Athena, of course I know French." They seemed to be content with that. And as we drove around, it started to feel hopeless. I looked down to see Andromeda was sniffing the flame and moved back when she felt the heat. "Stop the car!" Eve shouted and Dennis translated to the driver. We got out and payed the man. "What is it Evie?" Paul asked while looking around. "That...is what I mean." She pointed to a girl across the street. She looked similar to us...and Prue. It was like looking at a ghost. And I meant it, we saw Prue's ghost. She turned and looked at us, we made contact. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Category:Egyptian